iPod Shuffle
by AlyKat18
Summary: This is a compile of shuffled works that I have created, I was originally only going to have one such story, but found that I had far too much fun to just stop there! I am using these exercises to think of a wonderful story to write within any of Tamora Pierce's Tortall novels. I would greatly appreciate it if you could R&R and tell me what ideas you might want to read as a story!
1. Chapter 1

**Me Against the World (Simple Plan)**

I would never say that I had an easy time in life. I moved to the Yamani Islands when I was young. Having to learn such strange ways and being made fun of for being the stupid foreigner. And then, we moved back to Tortall. The boys at Mindelan, how cruel! And the girls were even worse! I just could not wait until I went to the palace.

But when I got the palace, the hazing, the fights, all of the injustice towards me! How could Lord Wyldon look the other way like that! It was completely unfair. I swear sometimes it feels like it's me against the world.

**Out of Line (Buckcherry)**

Sometimes I feel so out of line. How could I ever think that my sweet lass would ever love a thief like me, the Rouge. I know I am the King of Thieves and all, but how could I compare to her knight master? The prince of Tortall. I should have never taught him the ways of the lower city. But this is the price of having a crooked heart, watching the lady I love fall into the arms of another man. "Like must wed like," she told me once. If Jon is "like" her, I'd eat my collection of ears! I am too far out of line. I should just leave my lass to find me on her own. I know she will see reason one of these days.

**Through the Never (Metallica)**

I could feel the pain, the nothingness that surrounded me; I knew my time had come. I could feel the hands on me now, the cool hands trying to bring me back. But how could anyone come back after going through the never? I know my time is short. I just wish that I could have told them just how much they meant to me, how much I wish I could live the rest of our lives together. But instead I am her, twisting and turning through the never. I wish they would just leave me and try to help somebody else, somebody who isn't experiencing the never. I lost all conscious thought as I continued to travel through the never. I then opened my eyes to my beloved.

**These Foolish Things (Billie Holiday)**

I know that I have done many foolish things, but until tonight, I don't think I have ever realized just how foolish I have been. I finally met her. The moment I saw Squire Keladry, I knew that I had to have been the most foolish man alive. She stood there half hidden behind her beast of a horse. I knew now that I should have never gone and tried to be with all those other girls. I knew that I should not have become the court flirt.

It has been several months now that I have loved Kel. How could I be so foolish!

**Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore (Bon Jovi)**

I had done a stupid thing. While we had been in a skirmish against the Scanran raiders, I tried to protect my Lady Knight. She was fighting just as hard as always, with the amazing skill and deathly grace that only Kel can achieve. But I was stupid; we had been hiding our budding romance for a month. This was the first fight that we fought together since then. I knew she could handle herself, and yet I went charging in to protect her. The anger in her eyes told me I messed up.

That night I went to her. She was cold; I hugged her and started to soften her up with kisses. I am happy to say we ain't strangers anymore. We have discovered each other in our one night of happiness. I will have to do this again sometime.

**The Show Must Go On (Queen)**

There was despair in the air. It weighed everything and everyone down. A tenth of Third Company gone in a single day. There has never been such a loss in the time that most of the men had joined the Own. A tenth lost and many more comrades were bound to die. This war was going to wear on the souls of every man in this room, this company. But you know what they say, "the show must go on." Third Company could not give up. They had to continue fighting, they had to hold the northern border, they had to go on. Slowly, the men left the burial. They went back and started to play games and jokes. The show must go on.

**Blue Jay Way (The Beatles)**

I was so sad, my little lass, she was going off to war. I would not be seeing her for months. I had been noticing the looks that the prince had been giving her. I knew he was starting to view my lass as a play thing, there was no way he could truly love her like I did. He would have to marry for the good of the realm, and a good fighter she may be, but not a queen. All that I could hope was that this war was not long, that they did not have time to start a budding romance. I prayed to the Goddess and mighty Mithros, "Please don't be long, please don't let this war take my lass away, please don't be long." I watched my lass ride out the gate to where I could not follow.

**Beer Goggles (Smash Mouth)**

I took another drink from my goblet. It was not fair, I was in love, but here I was marrying another. Why did this happen? It was my wedding, I was there drinking trying to forget, trying to make my pretty new wife into somebody she was not. She was not my lovely Lady Knight Keladry. She never would be. But she would be the one to help my fief. I had no choice.

**Pretty Maids All in a Row (Eagles)**

They were finally home in Corus. They would go into the town and have all of the pretty maids lined up and trying to please and entertain the men of Third Company. They always did. But for once, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle could not bring himself to look at these pretty girls trying to gather his attention. She had grown up too fast. Before Dom realized it, Squire Kel was no longer a young girl, somebody who he had no problems ignoring as a friend, and only a friend. No, now she was the only maiden for him. He would not find comfort from any of these pretty maids. None of them were his Kel. The woman he would follow anywhere. The men around him where having fun, nobody noticed their leader's sad face.

**Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars (Queen)**

It made her sad, the lovely new Captain of the Kings Own with his laughing sapphire blue eyes. She knew that he had been with many beautiful women, all of them shapely, lady like. Why would he ever be interested in her? There was no knowing that as she sat there, the Captain in question was staring at her. He went to her.

"Kel, we are invincible together." She looked up, not believing what she heard. Hope filled her eyes. "Now that I am Captain, I can stay in the Own and marry." He swallowed hard, "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Becoming Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Doolin' Dalton (Eagles)**

So it had come down to this. There were shocked faces all around. The new knight Alan of Trebond had done such a dishonorable thing; he had broken in the King's nephew's rooms. But that wasn't what was so shocking, what was found was even more horrifying. All persons present knew what would happen next. They knew that the greatest duel of the century was about to occur. Once everyone had assembled, they waited for the duel to begin.

**Light My Fire (Train)**

Jon was surprised at himself. He had never once even considered the fact that Alanna was a woman. He knew it was a fact when they were in the Black City, but he still hadn't given it much thought. But now, after she had done so much for him, not just as his squire but also as his friend, he saw what he had been blind to for years. His squire was a wonderful, beautiful woman. A woman he wanted to explore and get to know better than "Squire Alan." His time finally came during the war. Right after she rescued him from certain death. The prince finally kissed her.

**Under the Bridge (Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

It promised to be a long and difficult mission for Third Company. There had been multiple bridges collapsing due to flooding within southern Tortall. The men knew they were in for months of hard work and very little female company. Well, they had the Lady Knight Keladry with them, but they knew she was off limits. Well, most of them did.

It happened on the first bridge they had come to repair. Sergeant Domitan was helping to insure that the Lady Knight did not abuse her poor fingers. At one point, the hammer slipped and they both leaned in to grab it. Then it happened, somehow their lips found each other's just when they both went in. The hammer lay forgotten.

**Don't Cry (Guns N' Roses)**

She had been suffering since what had happened in the desert, George Cooper knew that much. It was enough to make him cry with just how the light seemed to have gone out on his lasses heart. He just wished that she would tell him what happened so he could help her with this, make the light shine in her eyes once more.

He felt her eavesdropping on their conversation, how could she think he wouldn't know. He knew he needed to find her and get her to talk at this instant. He found her sitting outside, just brooding. Once he got her talking he managed to get it all out. Once she was done, he wiped away her tears and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

**Wah-Wah (George Harrison) **

Their Lady had left. There was very little that they could do. They knew how to fight, but it was their Lady who knew how to plan of anything within a few blinks of the eye. They were completely caught off guard. There seemed to be no hope. They knew that it was fight and die or be taken into slavery. But there were just too many of them. They could not fight. They were taken, they knew that nobody would come for them; they were going to be passing into Scanra at any moment. Their Lady would not be able to help them there. They were on their own, lost in the heart of Scanra.

**You Like Me Too Much (Beatles)**

He was always there watching me. It made me so uncomfortable. All of those silly names he would call me, why couldn't he just treat me like any of the other boys? It is plain to me that Cleon just likes me too much. I don't have time to think about sweethearts right now! I just want my shield! Why did this have to happen?

**Undisclosed Desires (Muse)**

She was sure that everybody knew, she had blushed and laughed far too many times while he was around, not even Neal could do that to her. No, there was no denying that her crush for Dom was here to stay. She had never had a crush that lasted this long. The next longest was Neal, but that had gone away as soon as she met Dom. And everything with Cleon, she was still flirting and wishing that it was Dom's arms she was in, not Cleon's. She was hopelessly fickle when it came to men she decided. If only she could let Dom know how much he meant to her, but she knew it would never happen.

**Lounge Fly (Stone Temple Pilots)**

I was not expecting any two-leggers to want me; after all, I was a testy, big old horse with a hard mouth and scars. But here before me is a small little two-legger. She seems to be out of sorts with every stallion here, but then again, a mare within a pasture of stallions. I just knew that there was something special with this two-legger. I knew that we could go far together, that is of course once she's big enough to actually control me. Until then, I think I will show her that _she_ cannot break me like my old masters tried to. This little two-legger will need to earn any and all respect from me. I will not be spurred again, I will not be mistreated. I will dump this two-legger in the mud if she even thinks it.

**Pay the Man (The Offspring)**

I cannot begin to describe just how frustrating Keladry of Mindelan, or as I love to call her "The Lump" has been in my life. I could not believe that Lord Wyldon actually _allowed _her to start her page training, let alone continue after the first year. I also could not believe that the stupid Lump had actually made friends with so many of those boys, most likely slept with them all, how else could they stand to be seen with such a cow of a girl? But no, she is still here, even after all the hazing I have done, all the hazing my friends have helped to create.

Stupid Lump, she's about to undergo the big exams in a few months. There is no way I will let her become a squire. I swear to Mithros that I will find a way to stop her from going! That's it! If the Lump misses the final exams for a page, she'll never stay to do all four years again! It is perfect; all I have to do is think of a way to keep her from going.

I know, if her maid is kidnapped she will either have to help her maid and miss the exams, or she will go to the exams and not do her duty to her maid. This is perfect. I will have to pay some thugs to pull it off but money is no problem, I have that. I think that it is time to go into the Lower City and recruit some low lives that will be grateful for my money.

Well look at what I found, the perfect people! Ha, try to rob me! Don't they know who I am? I'll pay _them_ to put that wench into her place! Everything is falling into place at last! That stupid Lump Keladry of Mindelan is finally going to be sent home to become a _real _lady!

**Complications (Carter Burwell from the Twilight Score)**

Like with any situation, there were many complications. The biggest complication with my current problem being I was in love with one girl, a wonderful friend, but I was betrothed to another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this, and previous chapters belong to Tamora Pierce. I have just been placing them within situations that I have found fitting with the songs that I have listed before each section. I find that these are a great way for me to keep up some form of writing, and to keep me from getting too bored while on summer brake. Hope you have enjoyed these random shuffle works I have created!**

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes (David Bowie)**

It was a sudden but not so unexpected death to those who had been on the other end of his fists when they were first year pages. Joren of Stone Mountain was found dead within the Chamber. The only living heir to one of the wealthiest houses was dead. Not only had Lord Wyldon failed in teaching chivalry to that promising young man, by allowing him to undergo the Ordeal, a very rich family of Tortall had no hope for the future. Joren was dead, the final heir, now the land would pass to the Crown, and they would lose all of their wealth that they had held onto for centuries. Joren was dead.

**Been a Son (Nirvana) **

How he wished she had been a son. Keladry of Mindelan was by far the best at any of the combat practices than the boys of her year. She excelled at jousting, and that damned glaive she loved so much. She should have been a son so I would _not_ have to change my belief that women need protecting, not that they can protect the men! She should have been a son.

**Spider and the Fly (Rolling Stones)**

I had to find her. I just knew that I had to find my Magelet. She had fallen over the cliff that much was obvious, but who knew what else had happened to her. I willed myself to find her, never mind the fact that it drained my powers; I had to find her hopefully alive. I had just seen them, the spindrens. They were closing in on a trap. I just knew she was there, but I didn't think m little Magelet was alive anymore. I lost my temper. I think I now know what compelled her to destroy the Emperor's Palace all those years ago when she thought that I was dead.

**Under the Stars (Hans Zimmer from the Lion King soundtrack)**

The stars were lovely, until that nasty fog started to blow in. I could no longer see them but I knew they were there. Stars always gave me hope. Somewhere, the stars were still burning brightly, somewhere there was no need to make sure the enemy did not sneak up the river…behind me there was a noise. I got up quietly, Duke Roger. "Good evening Duke Roger how are you this evening?" I was trying to be polite. "I'm fine Squire Alan. I was wondering if I may have a word, under the stars, so that you may have comfort that I will behave."

**Prostitute (Guns N' Roses)**

Yes I do love cuddling up with me, but I would just love to find _one _man to love me for my mind and not just for my body. After all, what more does a woman want? Besides finding their true love and living with them. I know I am the head lady of the Rough, the Rouge's cousin none the less, but I don't expect to fill this role all of my days. I'm not saying that I'd marry one of our fine noble friends that would be too much for me, besides why would they wish to marry a common prostitute? And I _don't _want a man of the Rouge, they'd just as likely cut my throat to get to George as love me. I know George has found someone, although he won't tell me which of my girls caught his eye, actually now that I stop to think about it, I don't remember the last time he slept with one of my girls. I know he's getting cranky to boot! Mayhap I should send one up to keep him company…

**Ask Me Why (Beatles)**

They were at a party, Kel was sad that Dom had to be called out the day before; they had been planning on going together. Instead, here she was with Neal. She took another sip of her wine, noticing this Neal lead her away from their table.

"Kel, please tell me why you're drinking so much? Is it because of my dear cousin?"

Kel looked at him with cold eyes "Tell me why you never showed any interest in me as a page or a squire. I liked you, but now you have Yuki and Dom's away."

**Bed of Roses (Bon Jovi)**

Jon had been so hurt at first when Alanna had refused his proposal in the desert. Why couldn't she just agree and allow them to be happy together? But no, instead she had to refuse him and compel him to say things that he regretted. Later, after it was too late to apologize, he found out she had taken on other lovers, his best "lower" status friend George, and then the Shang Dragon. And what did he have, a princess who was as dumb as a door nail and crazy to boot. And then she came back to me, my Lioness, my first true love. And she surprised me further, for she had with her the most beautiful Princess that I had ever laid eyes on.

And now, here she is, in my bed, on our wedding night, helping me fulfill my duty, _our_ duty to our kingdom. We were going to make many young heirs, and I knew now that it would have been wrong for me to have forced this upon Alanna. She was never meant to be my Queen; she had done her duty to me, and would stand by my side forever.

**Glass Onion (Beatles)**

It was one of the most beautiful pieces I had ever seen. It was a small pendent, in the shape of an onion. I had always known that Dom was a joker. But to give me a glass onion? For midwinter none the less! What did he expect me to do with it? Oh well, I may as well wear it to the ball tonight.

"Keladry! Is that an onion on your neck, wherever did you find that!"

"It was a gift."

**What a Bringdown (Cream)**

I had always thought that my daughter would follow in my footsteps. That _she _would become the first official female page in over a century. But no, she wanted to become a spy like her father. I guess I should be happy that she doesn't want to become the Rouge. But a spy! There would be no possible way that she could spy within Tortall; too many people knew she was my daughter! And I refused to let George send her to a different country to spy. If anybody there found out whom she was, they would have leverage over Jon! No, she would _never _be a spy. It was really a bring down. She was going to hate me forever.

**Self-Centered (Bowling for Soup)**

My hair was a perfect pale blonde. I could have any woman that I wanted. All I had to do was leave a lingering touch, wink, maybe flirt, and the girls would just tumble right into my lap! I didn't have to work like some of my other friends. No, I was by far the best looking out of all the pages. Even the Prince could not compare to me! The only reason _he_ would get women is because he is the _Crown_ Prince. No, there is no man in this kingdom who could compare to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all characters, I was just having fun with creating situations and thoughts for her characters.**

* * *

**The Kids Aren't Alright (The Offspring)**

It really was devastating; the whole generation never knew how many lives would be impacted in that way. You had so many deaths, what with the Sweating Sickness, and then the attempts on Jon's life. Delia, Alex and countless others who had all been blinded by ambitions to gain the crown, maybe not for _them_ but for the Duke whom they had come to love.

**Animal Bar (Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

There were always so many animals around wherever she went. She never thought that she had magic. As it was, that was a sore spot with Daine, due to her mother's hopes. But once she entered into Tortall and found that she had a different king of magic, how happy she was! Wild magic! She was special though, because she could at least communicate with all living creatures. She could even communicate and feel the presence of immortals _before _they had even made their presence known to others.

She was never lonely, that was for sure. She never had to worry about moving from place to place due to lack of friends, no, she was defiantly lucky for her powers, no matter how unusual the might be to others who didn't understand what it was that she held. Daine wouldn't want to change, ever.

**Where to Begin (Bowling for Soup)**

They had no idea where to begin, she was the first official Lady Knight in over a century, and he was a sergeant in the Kings Own. He would not be able to marry and stay in the job he loved so much, and she had worked too hard for her shield to have people think she was going soft and womanly because she was to marry. But they felt that they needed to try, after all, he was the one she always had a crush on, no matter how immune she thought she was to his flirtatious manors, and she was the one he fought for and would willingly go behind enemy lines to protect.

They were perfect for each other, everybody saw it. Raoul even started to get the king to finally change that blasted law that would mean he would lose one of his best men. He wanted his former squire to be happy, and she was always happy with Dom.

**In the Highways (Hannah Peasall from the O' Brother Where Art Thou? soundtrack)**

I could hardly believe what I saw within my Sight. I knew that this "man" was far more than who he was trying to be. I could not help but follow this being. Before I knew it, he had cornered _me_! He allowed his full brilliance to shine.

**Helen Wheels (Paul McCartney)**

It was like nothing she had ever seen before! It was so grand, so _big_. She had never felt more like a country girl than she did at that moment. She was glad that she not only had the testy ponies to worry about, but she now had some two-legger friends. She _should_ do fine in such a large palace; after all, she'd just ask the mice and cats for help through this huge maze if she ever needed to go inside. No, Daine would be more than happy to stay outside (or maybe with the Rider's) rather than _ever _having to go inside and deal with nobles.

**Pick Up the Pieces (The Average White Band)**

She had friends die during the Sweating Sickness, which was part of the reason she tried so hard to save Jon. She had had friends die when they were at war, she had had men she had never met, but had tried to save die on her in the infirmary tents. So no, Alanna was _not_ new to loosing somebody she cared for. But this _was _a new experience. This was the first time that she had a lover die. This was the first time she knew every curve and strong muscle of the person who died, never mind that they were finished, over. Liam, the Shang Dragon was dead.

**November Rain (Guns N' Roses)**

It had been a long and hard mission for Third Company. They had been called out over two weeks ago due to floods and fires, sadly _not _at the same time. The fires had hit several towns just a little south of Corus, in the Royal Forest. It had taken them just a few days to help get things under control; it would have been so much worse if the rain hadn't of picked up.

But unfortunately for Third Company, the raid did not offer the relief they hoped for. Instead, the sudden and unexpected rain meant floods along the rivers. They could not remember the last time it had rained this hard _and_ this much. Soaked and wanting nothing more than the warmth of Corus, the company had been working for the last week and a half on getting the banks built up, and helping citizens of Tortall empty the mud and water from the houses they lived in. It was far from glorifying, but they found time for fun, mostly when Dom's squad would fling mud at everyone who dared pass them and even at themselves.

They were finally heading back to Corus after their mission. They hoped that they would not need to go back out on a mission for months once they returned to the palace. But they would do their duty if they were called out again, but, it was also nice to have special company in the city.

**Hoodoo (Muse)**

They had been friends ever since she had arrived at the palace for her page training. He had always thought that she was the oldest ten-year-old he ever knew. But what if they had started a relationship? What if instead of reciting poetry to her for other women at court, he was writing and reciting the poetry _for_ her. She wondered how it would have been, having her best friend also become her sweetheart, and then riding out with his cousin. Would she still have had a crush on Dom, or would having one member of that family be enough for her maiden heart? Would Cleon ever have started to think about a relationship with her?

**Questions (INXS)**

Raoul could not believe that he was the only one of her close friends who did not know. He had been protecting him, he corrected himself, _her_ for years, and yet she didn't even _think _to include him in on her secret. He had always known that Alan had had a secret, but Alan being a woman named Alanna was far from what he thought it would be.

**All You Need is Love (The Beatles)**

Love. The Goddess had told Alanna that she needed to learn to love. But did she ever really love anybody before? She knew the answer to that, yes she loved Thom very much, and nobody else at Trebond ever knew her like Thom did. But what the Goddess was talking about was a different kind of love than the one she shared with Thom. She didn't think she could _ever _give her heart to a man. She knew she was not ready for the love pouring out of George's eyes when they were alone, and she didn't want to find love with her knight master! He had already known she was female, but she didn't need to be sharing her bed! No, she wasn't sure that she needed love, she was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all characters and the kingdom of Tortall.  
**

**AN: I am currently halfway finished with what this "story" I had originally intended to only write one of these shuffles, but in the end they turned out to be too much fun. I decided that 10 shuffles would be more than enough to get a feel on writing, and maybe find an idea for a longer story. Enjoy the fifth installment!**

* * *

**Suzy Lee (The White Strips)**

She was a small blonde, with deep long lashed, green eyes, the perfect Lady of the court. She had turned every head when she had first came to court. She could easily have flirted her way into the beds of almost any noble man (married or not). But she instead had decided that the handsome, dark haired, sapphire blue-eyed sergeant from the Kings Own would be the perfect match. What she did not expect was him to call it off after one of the first missions he went on with The Girl.

**Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite (The Beatles)**

They were at a ball. It was the first time they had actually gone together, as a Lady and her escort, not just going solo and sharing a dance or two. No, they decided it was time to face the music and let if become public knowledge that they were courting. The sergeant, and heartthrob, Domitan of Masbolle, had won the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan's heart. Who cares about what the gossips would say!

**Story of My Life (Bon Jovi)**

I had only ever wanted to be a Healer, just like my father. I never had dreams of being a knight of the realm like my brothers. When the time came, I went away to the University, after all, I loved reading more than banging people with sticks. But then the Immortal War started. By the time the war was over, my brothers, all of them were dead. Queenscove would not have a knight for the first time in history. Although my heart broke just to think about it, I dropped out of the University. I went to the palace and started my page training. It made me happy to know that I wasn't the oldest page to ever enter. But overnight, my dreams changed.

**Awaiting on You All (George Harrison)**

I was an older page, it was my responsibility to "teach" the young ones how to properly fetch and run errands without complaint, and if I do say so myself, I enjoy giving out my own punishment. That was until The Lump took it upon herself to stop hazing. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed beating her up, but then she went and got her friends to join in the fights. It was now an even match, if not, we were outnumbered. There was no longer the peace and order I wished to have among young pages.

**Do You Want to Know a Secret (The Beatles)**

Women, well single interested women, were very few at this fort's double wedding. Lady Knight Keladry had been dancing for hours, or so it felt like it, before her crush Dom came and whisked her outside for some fresh air.

"Thanks!" Kel told him, after catching her breath.

He just looked at her and said "Do you want to know a secret?" and then kissed her.

**Better Days (The Goo Goo Dolls)**

All the men of Third Company loved their jobs. But that didn't mean that they liked the current situation. They had been away from Corus for a year. Now if they were at war, they would understand, but that war was over, it had been for two years. No, Third Company had been shipped from town to town, boarder to boarder for the last year. It seemed that every time they were finally ready to head back home to the ladies they missed; they were called to another mission. Clean fresh clothes were more than a dream, and so was a female touch. Yes, they had seen better days, but they were finally going home.

**The Power of Equality (Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

"I had finally done it! I had earned my shield!"

For the first time in over a century, the kingdom of Tortall had a female knight! Well, there were two female knights, but only one had been _known_ as a girl for the entire duration of her training. Kel knew that she had gained even more equality for the noble females. The kingdom had seen that women could be knights, they could ride and fight with the boys.

"Well, they will actually be waiting for me to fail now that I _am _a knight, just to prove that even _if _women could go through with the training, they _could_ not handle the work of the knights."

She would hold her ground and continue to prove to the kingdom women could fight with men.

**Mind Games (John Lennon)**

Kel was a little more than annoyed. She was tired of having Dom flirt with her, but nothing else. She was on the point of downright telling him to stop. Flirting was just becoming too much on her maiden's heart. She knew that once the group got back to Corus, he would be off to town to find a pretty girl who he could have a quick tumble with and never have to commit to the woman for more than a night. She just didn't want to waste any more time if he wasn't going to actually court her.

"Hello, my beautiful Protector, what has you frowning this lovely day?" Dom asked with his melting smile and flirtatious air.

Kel just growled "Stop playing your games on my heart Domitan, I am a woman with feelings!"

**Handbags and Gladrags (Rod Stewart)**

Kel sighed. She had been standing in Lalasa's shop for hours as her former maid stuck pins into the new dress that she was being forced to get by Yuki. It was _not _one that she would normally wear, it was just _too _low cut, it was too tight, and most of all, there was no way she could hide any weapons within reach. But, it was for Dom. That thought made her smile.

"Finally my Lady, I am done and should have this finished by the ball, and I wonder if a certain sergeant has you smiling finally. You have been so…stiff all day!"

"Lalasa, you know that dress fittings are _not_ my favorite things, and yes, I was thinking about Dom" she blushed at being caught thinking about him.

**No Way Out (Stone Temple Pilots)**

Joren had been so sure that he would be able to survive his Ordeal. But then again, one of the last things he had been sure about was that he could get rid of The Lump, but she was still here. So maybe, just maybe, he would not be able to undergo the Ordeal and survive.

But here he was sitting before the alter, with no way out, unless he planned to disappear, just leave Joren of Stone Mountain behind for the rest of his life. But he knew he couldn't do that, he was too easily recognized by all. No, he had to go forward and see what his Ordeal held for him, but he felt like it would hold nothing but death and devastation. He had no way out of this one, only forward to the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have been meaning to write and post this for quite some time, the only problem is that my life has finally gotten busy, I was hangout with friends one day (saw Brave and absolutely loved it!), a 6 hour hike the next (and a fire only 2 miles from my house the same day), a friend gave me all of her mother's old recorded VHS tapes that I have been going through trying to figure out what is on them (lots of westerns), and I have been waiting to be summoned to jury duty...Well, I have finally updated the 6th shuffle out of ten, lots of Ramones (considering that I have over 3000 songs on my laptop and only 30 of them are Ramones songs). I hope you will also check out some of my other stories, Neal Gets Lost and Out of the Pot and Into the Fire! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**We're a Happy Family (The Ramones)**

Alanna sighed. She had never had a happy family. Her mother's passing during child birth had ruined any hope of her father's love. She had Thom, it was true, she would have had such a lonely childhood without him, but he wanted to do magic, and she wanted to go out and learn how to use weapons. She can't say she was happy with the neglect of her father, but without it, how would she have become a female knight?

**Monologue (She Wants Revenge)**

All of Neal's friends sighed; he was on one of his rants again. They had learned early on that he only got mad if they fell asleep during one of these "friendly educational talks" as Neal put it, or as they fondly referred to them behind his back as "why can't we just gag him now speeches." But this one was a little different. They were all worried that Kel would be kicked out of page training. She was the best of all the boys, she could _not_ be kicked out just because the Stump hated her could she?

"…and it would break so many of the codes within the Chivalry! How could the Stump even consider it! I mean, think of the long honored list…" all of the boys tuned out once again. It appeared Neal was taking longer with what they all knew; Kel could not be kicked out.

**Mother Nature's Son (Paul McCartney)**

Daine had thought that the pregnancy was going to be the hardest part. After all, the little bun in her oven constantly changed, and with that, so did her own lower half! But the birthing, if it were not for her mother's guidance _and _the help of Duke Baird, she didn't think she would have survived the birthing with the constant changes.

**I'm Against It (The Ramones)**

Kel had hated bullies since her brother had hung her upside down from her former favorite spot. It had led to her fighting boys and spindrens over kittens. But now, what she saw at the palace, it was worse than she thought. She honestly didn't mind running small errands for Cleon. But what Joren did was just wrong, she was completely against it!

**P.S. I Love You (The Beatles)**

They had been sending letters to each other for months. Ever since they had come back from Scanra, Kel and Dom felt they needed to talk more. So the letters had started first with Kel, she was surprised when he returned a letter of his own. But what shocked her more was after his signature, he had written "P.S. I love you." Her heart melted.

**Teenage Lobotomy (The Ramones)**

Vinson knew nothing of pain until he stepped foot into the Chamber. It could see what he had done in the Lower City, and all around the kingdom. It had dealt its own punishment. It had made him feel every blow, every cut and bruise. He just wished it could be over, but once it was, he was numb, he couldn't believe the pain he had caused to the women hand himself in the end.

**A Day Late (Anberlin)**

She knew that he was betrothed to another, it was the reason he was always affectionate, but never very intimate. She knew she did not love Clean. She needed to see him and let him know that they were still friends. After all, what happened in the past was just that, they past. He now had his wife, and she had Dom. They were no longer the two pages who used to study together. As it is, they seemed to have had a falling out when he went south, and she went north. But they cold still, and should still be friends.

**(You Want To) Make a Memory (Bon Jovi)**

She had been looking forward to seeing Dom at Fort Steadfast; after all, it had been months since she had last seen him. But there was one thing that she had not counted on. Neal. He had been complaining and reciting poetry the whole ride.

"Neal, shut up!" Kel growled. "We are almost to the Fort, and I'm sure Yuki would appreciate your poetry more than the horses and me!"

Neal looked almost hurt and was about to say something when Kel pointed ahead. The Fort had come into view at last. With a loud whoop, Neal was off charging down the lane to reach his lady. Kel followed behind at a slower pace, wondering how her greeting with Dom would go, she was hoping for something memorable.

**Split Decision (Steve Winwood)**

It was beyond fair! How was he to know that he had _spilt_ the ink when there was _no _ink anywhere to be spilt? And on top of having to clean this imaginary ink, he had _nothing_ to clean it with. He thought that there was to be respect and chivalry at the palace. Not just bullies. He had been expecting jolly fun with learning how to fight, but not academics _and _being pushed around by bullies!

And then he saw _her. _She must have been the prettiest girl he had ever seen; short hair, bright hazel eyes, and a plain face that showed no emotion. He watched her in jolly amazement as she fought all of his bullies. She was just so pretty as she fought, but then he noticed they were aiming to not just stop her, but truly hurt her. He just knew he had to help her. She went into a fight that was not her own, she was protecting him. But now, he could see that _she_ needs protecting so he leapt into the jolly fight.

**Mystery Train (Bon Jovi)**

They had no idea what to expect. All pages and squires knew that there were people who had gone into the Chamber and had gone insane, just look at Vinson, there were people who went into the Chamber and came out missing body parts, and then there were those like Joren who had to be carried out of the Chamber dead. But, that was only if you reflected on the bad, if you looked at the bigger picture, there were far more squires who entered into the Chamber and came out fine, if not shaken.

They were nervous, after all, they wished to talk to an older knight and find out what exactly to expect, but that was forbidden. They could only talk to their fellow squires, and they could only hazard a guess as to _what _it was like inside that damned thing. No, they were all afraid of that Chamber.


End file.
